


𝕴'𝖒 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘                                                    ʰᵃᵛᵉ ⁿⁱᵍʰᵗᵐᵃʳᵉˢ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ.

by BlueHornet



Series: ∫ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵛⁱˡ ʷᵉᵉᵖˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳˢ ʰᵉ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ʷⁱⁿᵍˢ ∫ @ForlornPast [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Series: ∫ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵉᵛⁱˡ ʷᵉᵉᵖˢ ʷʰᵉⁿ ʰᵉ ʳᵉᵐᵉᵐᵇᵉʳˢ ʰᵉ ᵒⁿᶜᵉ ʰᵃᵈ ʷⁱⁿᵍˢ ∫ @ForlornPast [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632352





	1. 𝐍𝐨, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐧𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫,

The male is walking through the dark abandoned warehouse, head turning now and then to look around as he goes. Senses alert as he walks. ‘  **_Behind._ ** ‘

He’s turning almost instantly, catching the arm holding the blade that was being aimed. Teeth gritted as he manages to hold back the other’s momentum from their attempted strike in the back, he meets the other’s gaze evenly, pausing for a brief moment. “Dwayne?” 

The other hunter pauses, blinking before he finally releases the pressure on Dean’s arm. “Dean? Long time no see, my friend.” He’s putting the knife away in its sheath, hand clapping his shoulder in greeting. However the Winchester wasn’t too happy to see him, barely holding back an eye roll.

__ ❖ ❖ ❖

_ The two brothers follow the other hunter through the hallways of the manor, the elder keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Something didn’t quite sit right, but of course it was another time that Sam insisted everything was fine. Hopefully, this was just another gut feeling that lead nowhere. _

_ “How long have you guys been in the game?” Dwayne pipes up out of the blue, working on the lock to the room they believe the ghost’s body. Dean choosing to ignore the question at the faint sound of chimes from outside, hand resting on the handle of his gun where it rests under his jacket. _

_ “Been hunting for a while.” His brother replies, also watchful but more willing to strike conversation. The older turning as he heard the click of the lock before they move inside, Dwayne holding the door open for them. _

_ Perhaps, if it hadn’t been for the scream, Dean may have spotted the tranquiliser gun the other had pulled, turning only when he heard a startled grunt escape Sam before he fell to the ground. Turning in time to see the next one seconds before it hit his shoulder, blinking as it starts to take affect, dropping to his knees as he plucks it from his arm whilst Dwayne spoke. “Sorry guys, but there’s some money here that would be noticed if it was taken. I’m sure you guys can get yourself out of the police station on your own..” _

❖ ❖ ❖

He follows the other silently, jaw clenched tightly in his quiet annoyance. Of course, the jackass was still alive. Probably tricking others into stealing from old places. At least there was nothing of value here.

Yet, his irritation is growing as the ghost remains silent. Previous encounters hadn’t been this quiet, yet something was different. The police had examined and cleaned up after the recent killing here. No blood, no dead body. Perhaps…

“Is it just me or is the ghost being rather quiet?” Dwayne breaks the silence, crouching beside a spilt box in the room they just walked into. “I don’t think this is a ghost..nothing ties it to anywhere, it’s free roaming..”

“No duh.” The hunter snaps in his irritation, shaking his head with a small eye roll as the other rises to his feet to stare at him in surprise. “The markings on the bodies, the way they are killed. It’s something else..”

‘ **_It needs blood to be drawn. A trap, the blood will send it here._** ‘ He blinks with a slight frown, shaking his head to refocus as Dwayne starts to drone on.

“So we need something to draw it out, figure out how to kill it. But what made it show up the other times..there’s no body this time so perhaps it’s something that likes meat? Or blood might draw it out, perhaps.. “ The gunshot echoes through the warehouse, Dean falling to the ground with a surprised grunt.

“Sorry Dean but.. as much as I want to contribute to drawing it out, I’m just can’t be that kind of sacrifice.” The other hunter is humming as he drops to a crouch beside the sprawled out male, hands already starting to pick through his pockets as well as retrieving his gun, moving his arm before he momentarily pauses as the mark of Cain is revealed. “Woah, nice tatto man. Or is it a scar? That religious bullcrap though? Wouldn’t expect that from you.”

“Anyway, let’s get this thing out in the open, see if decapitating it will get it gone for good.. You’re getting too old for the game anyway Dean, if you failed to hear me loading a gun just cause I was tal~” He’s cut off as the hunter suddenly flips over, hand going straight for his throat as he moves to his feet, holding him a few millimetres up off the ground.

“Or maybe you just failed to realise that a few things in the humans stupid bible is real.” Before Dwayne can finish his protest about the stupidity of a mark and of anything at all being real outside of the ghosts he hunts, he tightens his grip on his throat, head tilting as his eyes go black. “If a shot to my torso isn’t proof enough, then perhaps you need something more.”

His other hand is going behind him, finding and gripping the hilt of the blade, even as the struggling hunter stutters out through his shock. “B-but you were human last time we met…”

“Yeah, well this mark on my arm you wanna make fun of? It has a habit of not wanting it’s bearer to die. I did, and now I’m back. Stronger, better.” He’s growling out the last, bringing the first blade out from under his jacket to press the flat of the blade to his throat. “But, as we were saying, whatever this creature is does seem to only appear when blood is present. Perhaps it might like some demon blood and is already on its way but...to be sure..”

“No Dean! Look, I’m sorry about how last time went but I swear, I knew you guys would make it out..let’s just see if your blood has drawn it huh?” He allows the hunter the amusement of the defence he tries to make to be freed, seemingly pondering over his words.

The hope in his eyes is soon cut off in horror as the blade slices through his throat, the demon barely flinching as some of the blood splashes out onto him. The only reason to dropping the satisfaction of watching the light leave his eyes is the scream of the vampire fledglings as they appear. ‘  **_Well, guess our blood was enough after all._ ** ‘

[Monsters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gTJrZbjP7s)


	2. 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞.

Death. It’s been looking more and more appeasing, the more he gives in to the mark. And accept his inner demon.

The male looks around at the corpses of the fledglings, wincing at the bites on his arms and shoulders from where they had managed a few attacks. Not that they’d been given much of a chance afterwards, the hunter done with the playing around as he had worked to decapitate and properly kill them.

Perhaps it was excessive, but it appeased the mark, it appeased  _ him _ . Fight all he wanted, but the mark was winning out. There was less and less resistance each time the mark nipped at the edges of his mind, hungry for the blood, the  _ rage _ .

“Dean?” The familiar voice has his attention snapping up from the blood soaked ground around him, looking over his shoulder as he spots the familiar trench coat. Black seeping back over his eyes as he looks back to the bodies.

❖ ❖ ❖

_ “It doesn’t have to end like this Dean. Please, we can find a way. We can remove the mark. If we can find Rowena, we may possibly have a chance.” The voicemail ends, a beep indicating the next one to play as Dean wipes the blood from the first blade, leg resting on the back of another as he leans on the one he’s sitting on. _

_ “Look, I know you said you could live with this. That it was done and nothing will change your mind. But I can’t live with this. Dean, it might as well be killing you. The mark, the demon, it’s taking over you. We can get the mark removed! Rowena said before she escaped us...again.. it’s a curse, the first but it is just a curse. Please, I’m begging you.” _

❖ ❖ ❖

“I thought I told you guys that there was no more arguing.” He’s bending down to retrieve the blade from the nearest corpse, wiping it clean on Dwayne’s shirt. Or more what was left of Dwayne’s shirt. The mess of the hunter barely recognisable from the release of rage by Dean.

Sam seems hesitant now to approach, perhaps since Dean has yet to let his eyes return to his normal colours. But he stills seems stubbornly determined to persuade Dean to submit to ridiculous ideals that something as old as the mark of Cain could be removed. “Please Dean, work with us. If we can get Rowena and get her to work with us for long enough to get the items needed, we can remove the mark. Please. You don’t have to deal with this any longer, we can fix it.”

“Fix me, you mean?” He cuts him off with a frown, jaw clenching in irritation. “You think that it is a sickness? Yet,  _ it _ is me. I’ve learnt to accept it, why can’t you? I left to keep you both safe, yet you continue to push your boundaries, risk yourselves by chasing me. You’re wearing me thin and I don’t want to risk something happen that I may not be able to stop. You want to help? Accept this, accept  **_me._ ** “

[Paint It, Black](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0N83otTvWug)


	3. 𝐍𝐨, 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐚 𝐦𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞.

How many times has he found himself trying to live up to others expectations? How many times has he realised just how much he tries to take after his father?

Turns out, he had learnt not to care much for himself. Taking on the mark without fully acknowledging or accepting the consequences. Fighting against Metatron on his own with no thought of his own life, or of what might happen when the bearer of the mark of Cain dies.

Sure, Cain was the firstborn son of Adam and Eve supposedly, but surely he had been mortal just as any other when he had accepted the mark. The mark didn’t give the gift of immortality, he could presume that much.

In the end, he had realised just how much he had tried to take after his father in his absence his whole life. Yet, he had turned out to be even more self sacrificing.

❖ ❖ ❖

_“I didn’t deserve the weight he put on me!” He’s punching the mirror, the echo of that dream slipping under his skin and making him snap._

_All his childhood, he had perhaps spent very little as a kid he should have been. Looking up to his father, regretting not being there for his mother and his brother when they had needed him. He continually failed, even in adulthood._

_Perhaps that had been why he had been so insistent on Sam enjoying his childhood for longer than he had. He’d never been a child, he couldn’t have let it happen to his younger brother after already having failed to keep him safe from old yellow eyes._

_“He was never there for Sam, I always was!”_

❖ ❖ ❖

“Look Dean. You’ve fought demons your whole life, among the other monsters. Why would you so willingly accept one to take over you?” His brother is stepping forward quickly, causing the older brother to sharply turn around, backing away as he raises the blade as a warning.

“Leave me be.” He’s gritting his teeth as he steps back further, gaze glancing between him and Cas, who has also moved forward as the blade is raised. A needless move as they should know he would never harm his brother intentionally. He’s more in control then when the demon had full control of him. “I accept it because then there is an equal control. And because there must be a reason..”

“Equal control? A demon will never let a human have some control, you’ve seen how they are.” Dean sighs as Sam cuts him off, letting the black fade from his eyes as Sam pauses before querying. “A reason? For the demon needing to exist?”

He’s pacing away a couple of steps, tucking the blade away in the back of his jeans as he steps over the bodies. “Yet, Cain’s a demon. There’s no way the mark would gift immortality to a human. But we don’t see Cain going black eyed and bowing to Hell’s King hmm?”

Glancing to them as Sam frowns, waiting silently for his brother to continue. So Dean does. “And the mark seems quite intent on having it’s bearer be alive. If it’s a curse as Rowena said, it would simply find a new host or disappear. Yet, it revived Cain. And it revived me. It needs it’s bearer to be alive.”

“Or maybe it’s just a curse to eventually turn it’s bearer into a demon? Then the demon eventually gains control to trick the bearer into transferring the mark?” Sam protests, even as Cas stays silent with a small frown of thought.

“A curse tricking it’s bearer to rid themselves of it?” He raises a brow, shaking his head as he looks to Cas. “Even you seem to see the sense in what I said Cas. If it’s so intent on keeping it’s bearer alive, then perhaps there’s a reason no one has tried to completely remove it, okay? I feel like this is bigger than we think.”

[Lapse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sm5S1hgT_ts)


	4. 𝐍𝐨, 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐧𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞.

It’s not often one faces Death in the face. The actual Death itself.

He’s pausing in the room with which Death transported him to, blinking as he turns before finding Sam also here. They don’t have much chance to talk before Death reveals himself again, expression grim.

❖ ❖ ❖

_ “You are quite right on suspecting something more, Dean Winchester.” The voice breaks the argument the two brothers are currently stuck in. The three turning in surprise to find Death standing nearby, a quick glance to the dead bodies before his gaze refocuses on Dean after a brief acknowledgement of Cas’ and Sam’s presence. _

_ “The mark is a curse yes, but it corrupted itself into that.” Death moves closer, one glance to Cas as the angel moves to join the group as well. “But it wasn't made as a curse, but to serve as a lock. And a key.” _

_ “To what?” Sam’s quicker to reply then Dean, the two sharing a glance with a pointed ‘told you so’ look from the demon before they wait for Death to continue. _

_ “This is something for the two of you to know. No one else.” He says, glancing to Cas before Dean reels back at the sudden light. _

❖ ❖ ❖

“The mark is a lock to something much worse than you think the mark is doing to Dean.” Death interrupts the silence before either of them can question further. “The mark revived Cain and revived Dean because that is what it does. The mark must never be destroyed.”

“There’s a worse threat than Lucifer even. The mark is a seal to lock the darkness away, made by God so that the darkness could do no harm. It was trusted first to his most valued lieutenant, Lucifer.”

“Wait, wait. Lucifer was the original bearer of the mark of Cain?” Dean frowns, surprised as he looks to Sam before back to Death, falling quiet as he raises his hand before nodding.

“It is known as the mark. It became to be known as the mark of Cain through the bible, as no one but God initially knew of Lucifer having it. However, it began to assert its own will, revealed itself as a curse, and thus began to corrupt. The mark is what made Lucifer the way he is, it’s what is responsible for his fall from heaven. Not long after his banishment to Hell, he transferred the mark to Cain, who then transferred it to you Dean.” Death looks to Dean as he finishes, inclining his head before he turns to Sam. “You must not attempt to remove the mark from Dean, Sam. To remove the mark without someone to carry it, it will be destroyed. And the darkness will be freed.”

“So what? I’m just meant to let the mark corrupt Dean more and more? Till he becomes a heartless killer as Cain became before Dean killed him?” The younger Winchester snaps, drawing an irritated look from Dean.

“As I said, I’m willing to live with this thing. Heck, if it gets to the point where I break like Cain, tranq me and send me to the Artic. Somewhere where there’s no people to kill.” He interrupts his brother, irritation wearing his words thin as he meets the stubborn gaze of his brother. “But I am  _ not _ giving this to someone else to deal with. Who knows, they might not even care and end up going on a killing spree the first time the mark takes affect.”

“No. There has to be a way. To free you of it without releasing the darkness.” Sam pauses however as Death raises his hand, looking between the two.

“The mark can either be transferred or left with Dean to deal with. However, the recipient and the bearer must be willing to accept and transfer the mark. If Dean refuses to, the mark can not be given to someone else, even if the recipient wants the mark.” He looks between the two. “As with Cain, he found peace in the death of his brother. The mark carried on that trait. Why do you think Dean is so determined to not be near you? The death of the bearer’s brother would allow the mark the satisfaction it seeks and, as long as no further killing is involved, perhaps allow the bearer to keep their control. That is how Cain succeeded in denying the mark it’s wish for so long, as well as moving somewhere only he was. However, if the mark is not satisfied with a brother’s death, only moving to a continent or a planet with no other life would keep Dean from fulfilling it.”

“So..you’re telling me I have to kill my own brother?!” He’s frowning, moving away from Sam instantly at the thought. And the resounding echo of the mark within his head at Death’s words. “No. Send me to the Artic, wherever. I’ll deal with it.”

“And drive yourself insane Dean? No! This is madness!” Sam looked to him, frowning. A few more moments before he seems to sigh and release the tension from his shoulders. “You thought the only way out was your death. Or to isolate yourself and allow the mark to drive you insane. You were wrong, Dean. It’s mine.”

“No, Sam. This is why I’ve been staying away from you, because of a risk like this. I will not give the mark what it wants!”

Sam grabs his shoulder before he can back away any further. “You must! Otherwise you’ll lose yourself like Cain did before you killed him, maybe even worse since you never gave the mark what it needs. It’s the only way Dean..”

Death steps between them, scythe in hand as he offers it to Dean. Yet the older brother shakes his head, glaring as he turns and walks away a few more steps. But, he doesn’t get a chance to turn and say what he wants as the sound of lightning breaks the sudden silence, the demon letting out a yell of shock and pain as the flash of lightning strikes the mark on his arm, sending him reeling into the bartop. Even Death moves towards him as Sam does, yet they can’t reach him by the time the lightning stops, showing nothing but plain skin on his forearm where the mark had been.

“No..” Death manages to say before the world goes to hell. The doors slamming open as the dark dust like cloud sweeps into the room, Death warning them to take cover before it strikes him, making him disappear. Neither brother barely has time before it swirls and then changes direction. Straight for Dean.

Engulfing the elder Winchester as he yells out again, head thrown back by the force before it sends him over the bar top and behind the counter. Sam, having been knocked over as well, moves to his feet as the wind gale eventually subsides, eyes wide. “Dean?!”

Yet, as the younger of the brothers moves towards the bar, what meets him is no longer Dean. Eyes a shadowy black as he rises before meeting the startled gaze of Sam as the shadowy grey-black fades to his normal coloured eyes, the darkness smiling slightly as he speaks. “  **Hey Sam.** ”

[Perfect Darkness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFCOIWV770M)


End file.
